nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
The Music of Nashville: Greatest Hits
The Music of Nashville: Greatest Hits is a compilation album of songs performed during Season One to Season Five. It was released on October 6, 2017. Tracklisting # Telescope (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # Wrong Song (Performed by Connie Britton & Hayden Panettiere) # A Life That's Good (Performed by Charles Esten) # Undermine (Performed by Hayden Panettiere & Charles Esten) # Black Roses (Performed by Clare Bowen) # No One Will Ever Love You (Performed by Connie Britton & Charles Esten) # Joy Parade (Performed by Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Change Your Mind (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Hypnotizing (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # Stronger than Me (Performed by Connie Britton) # Believing (Performed by Charles Esten, Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # If I Didn't Know Better (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Swept Away (Performed by Lennon Stella & Jessy Schram) # Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # Loving You is the Only Way to Fly (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Ho Hey (Performed by Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Nothing in this World Will Ever Break My Heart Again (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # I Will Fall (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Have a Little Faith in Me (Performed by Maisy Stella & Will Chase) # Can't Say No To You (Performed by Hayden Panettiere & Chris Carmack) # Why Can't I Say Goodnight (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Heart On Fire (Performed by Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Love Like Mine (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # All of Me (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # I've Got You (And You've Got Me) (Performed by Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Looking for a Place to Shine (Performed by Clare Bowen) # Sideshow (Performed by Charles Esten) # On My Way (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # One Works Better (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # We Are Water (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # Sanctuary (Performed by Charles Esten, Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Plenty Far to Fall (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # What If I Was Willing (Performed by Chris Carmack) # Buried Under (Performed by Connie Britton) # This Town (Performed by Clare Bowen & Charles Esten) # Trouble Is (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # This Is What I Need To Say (Performed by Jonathan Jackson) # Fade Into You (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Ball and Chain (Performed by Connie Britton & Will Chase) # My Song (Performed by Sam Palladio, Clare Bowen & Jonathan Jackson) # For Your Glory (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) # When the Right One Comes Along (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Stand Up (Performed by Chris Carmack) # Your Best (Performed by Lennon Stella & Maisy Stella) # Longer (Performed by Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio) # Boys & Buses (Performed by Hayden Panettiere) Category:Albums Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Season 5 Songs